Two Halves of the Same Demon
by Xxx-Aka-Ketsueki-xxX
Summary: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were both shocked to see that they would be having twins. When the Kyuubi attacked, Minato wisely split and sealed two halves of the Kyuubi's chakra between his newborn son, and his newborn daughter. Will Konoha be able to handle two knuckleheaded Uzumaki's, as opposed to one? Paralleled story; Identical plot to "Split Between the Same Demon".


_**A/N: Hello. This is a story I thought up of a few years back and have finally managed to finish with how I wanted it to begin. The reason it took me so long to create was because I had a tough time deciding which direction I wanted it to progress in... so I ultimately decided; Why not write both ways? This is why this story will have a very similar intro to its counterpart "Split Between the Same Demon". However, they should begin to branch off in separate directions as the stories continue.**_

 _ **Also, I'm sure that I'm not the first to think of the whole 'Kushina-having-twins' concept... But, hopefully this story will seem more unique than the others.**_

 _ **With that being said, I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato is likely known to be the world's most strongest hidden village in existence. Many have tried to penetrate it's walls and take it down in the past, but to no avail. Inside the village lies Konoha's top shinobi, who live for the sole purpose of fighting and protecting their home. The Jounin there are some of Konoha's top ninja, who's speed, strength, and intellect exceeds some of the other villages' expectations. Most are not foolish enough to even dare start a conflict with The Hidden Leaf, since their strength and legendary Will of Fire has stricken fear and respect into the hearts of many.

However, the fear that has stricken reverence into those individuals can easily be replaced with laughter and mockery, if they were to ever discover that some of their top Chuunin and Jounin were being outrun and outmaneuvered by two knuckle-headed kids who had literally just became Genin...

"Hahaha! Oh man, this just never gets old!" Exclaimed a blonde-headed child, who was zipping through the streets of Konohagakure expertly. With two Chuunin and chasing behind him.

 _"You'd think they would learn that chasing us is a waste of time!"_ He heard a gleeful voice on the other end of his wireless receiver. _"Where are you?"_

"About to pass the Inuzuka compound, heading toward the main gates." He answered, "What about you?"

 _"I just passed the academy, going in the same direction you are."_

"So we're gonna meet up and ditch these assholes?"

 _"Oh yeah."_

The spiky-headed boy then made a sharp turn at the next street, forcing the two Chuunin behind him to clumsily follow in step with him.

"Oh man, you better hope we don't catch you, kid!" One of the Chuunin yelled from behind.

"When we get our hands on you, you're dead!" Said the other.

Naruto looked back and gave them the finger, "That's only if you can catch me, slowpokes!"

Since he was looking back, Naruto couldn't avoid running into an object in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ow..." Naruto mumbled as he sat on his posterior, rubbing his head. He creaked one eye open and jumped when he saw Iruka looking down at him with a smug grin.

"There you are, you little troublemaker. You're in a lot of trouble." He said, grabbing Naruto by the collar. Naruto hardly ever got caught in situations like this, but when he did, it was always Iruka that caught him...

"Wait, I can explain!" Naruto begged, futilely attempting to shake himself out of Iruka's grip.

"Sure, you can do all the explaining you want when I bring you to the Hokage." Iruka replied.

Naruto simply crossed his arms and pouted as he was literally dragged on his ass by his academic teacher. Because of his position, he was facing the two Chuunin that were chasing him, who were following behind Iruka, making obnoxious faces at the blonde Jinchuuriki.

"Mmngh...! Boy, I really picked the wrong day to go heavy shopping..." Naruto heard a feminine voice from behind him. As he heard this, Iruka had stopped dragging him, and the two Chuunin in front of him had their eyes replaced by hearts.

Naruto turned his head to see a woman, presumably in her early twenties. She had long, lustrous red hair that reached down to her exquisite backside. She wore a red blouse, and a pair of shorts short enough to almost expose her rump. On her feet were a pair of short but sexy open toed heels that matched the color of her shirt, along with the paint on her fingernails and toenails. Her face was absolutely gorgeous; a face that even some girls on the covers of magazines would be jealous of. Her head was heart-shaped, and her nose adorably small. Her eyes were a sparkling deep blue color, and she held red lipstick over her full, juicy looking lips. However, the thing about her that caught more than fifty percent of the Chuunin's attention, was her plus-sized bust. Her breasts were full and large, presumably around a DD-cup, as her blouse was opened a bit at the top, exposing a generous amount of cleavage. They contrasted with her slim waist, and curved marvelously into her moderately wide hips and thick thighs, giving her the textbook definition of an hourglass figure.

To put it simply, she was flawless.

Naruto looked up only to see Iruka in the same state as the other two Chuunin. The woman was holding numerous amounts of shopping bags, and seemed to be having trouble walking with them.

The woman then clumsily tripped, spilling many groceries and clothes onto the ground, "Oh, no!" Said the physically appealing woman, "This is just not my day..."

Immediately forgetting about Naruto, Iruka and the other two middle-class shinobi both rushed over to help her.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off, "Idiots." He grinned before running off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Thank you strong boys for helping me with my bags..." Said the gorgeous red-head with a wink as the three men pathetically held and carried all of her bags while they followed her down the street.

"Anytime!" All the shinobi responded with bright smiles.

"So... What's your name?" Iruka asked.

The woman giggled, "Hehehe! Akane."

One of the Chuunin momentarily had a weird feeling wash over him as he heard that. The name sounded oddly familiar...

"Well, this is my apartment." She declared after stopping, "Thank you handsome boys for helping me carry my stuff." She said sweetly.

Iruka looks at the building. He then looks at Akane with shock.

"H-Hey, Iruka... Isn't this Naruto's and-"

 _POOF!_

Once the smoke disappeared, a young girl was revealed, replacing the older woman. She now stood at about 4'8, grinning up at Iruka. Her red hair was straight and long, flowing down to her waist with shoulder-length strands framed on both sides of her face with a black clip parting her hair a bit to the left, covering over her right eye. Six whisker-like marks were permanently marked onto her face. She wore a simple light olive green sleeveless kunoichi blouse that ended mid-thigh, with the Uzumaki symbol sown into the back. It parted at the hip, revealing her kunai holster on her right leg along with a pair of tight and black kunoichi shorts underneath. On her feet were black thigh-high low-heeled shinobi boots that stopped just before the wrap on her leg where the kunai holster was located. The forehead protector with a dark blue cloth wrapped around her neck signified that she was an official kunoichi of Konoha. Her eyes, blue as the ocean, shot glances of childish mockery at the older group, proud that her plan had succeeded.

"Hehehe, I'll take those now." She quickly grabbed the bags from the stunned Chuunin and threw them into her apartment window on the third floor. Just as they managed to recover from their shock, Akane smirked and took off.

"H-Hey! Get back here, Akane!"

* * *

Soon, sunset approached and the Uzumaki twins' pursuers grew weary. They both eluded them, and made their way back to their apartment.

Naruto waited outside the door of his apartment. Akane and Naruto grinned at each other once they saw each other after Akane climbed up the stairs, "Thanks for the save earlier." Said Naruto.

Akane approached the door and took out her key, "It was nothing, Iruka-sensei and those other perverts fall for the same trick every time."

She unlocked the door and the Uzumaki twins both step inside.

"Man, I'm starving." Said Naruto.

"Me too. Iruka-sensei helped me carry the groceries back here when I saved your behind, so we have more ramen cups and food."

"Sweet!" Naruto said, heading for the bags of groceries.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and Akane ate breakfast and made their way to the academy. They were excited, because now they were going to find out what squads they were to be placed on. They both mastered the Bunshin Technique test and earned their Hitai-ate, so one could assume that their self-esteem was through the roof today.

The pair sat on opposite ends of the classroom, both in the middle row. Akane sneered at Sakura and Ino, who were desperately attempting to get Sasuke's attention. Naruto was sneering at Sasuke himself, secretly wanting to be in his place.

Iruka came into the class with Mizuki, both with papers in their hands. Iruka gave the Uzumaki twins a glare for their actions from yesterday, and they gave him an immature gesture to provoke him.

Brushing it off, he continued his announcement, "Well, I'm happy to say that everyone in this room has graduated and passed their exam. You are now all official shinobi, and should be proud."

Mizuki nodded, "Now the next step is placing you on teams, in groups of three with a Jounin instructor. I know you are all excited, so I'll get right on with it. Team One will consist of Aburame Shino-"

"Yo, Naruto!" Called Kiba, who was sitting right behind him, "Hey, do ya think I'll be able to be placed on a team with Akane?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I don't know, Kiba. Lets hope for your sake that you don't, unless you enjoy getting beat across the head all the time."

"Ahh, I don't mind that!" Laughed Kiba, "As long as I get to work my magic on her, I'll be fine!"

"Your 'magic' is what makes her beat you." Naruto scoffed playfully, "But hey, it's your funeral."

Over across on the other side of the room, Akane could be seen talking to Hinata, "I don't know, Hinata. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei did say yesterday that the teams will be ranked in groups of three, with the highest performing, average performing, and lowest performing students being placed in each one. Naruto hasn't been doing too bad, so he would be considered average, like you. So chances are that it won't happen."

Hinata looked down, clearly disheartened by the facts thrown at her, "O-Oh..."

Akane frowned, "Hey, chin-up. I might be wrong, so don't feel too discouraged. I'm just think it would be best not to get your hopes up too high either, ya know?"

Hinata still seemed upset, though she appreciated Akane's concern, "Yeah... I understand." She then decided to change the subject, "Who do you hope to be teamed up with, Akane-san?"

Akane scoffed, "Anyone except for Sasuke or any of his annoying cheerleaders. Or Kiba. Or my brother, since I get enough of him at home."

"Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto..." Mizuki started, picking up the boy's attention. Naruto perked up in his seat, eagerly awaiting to hear the two other names, "Inuzuka Kiba," Naruto and Kiba both shared a high-five, "And Uchiha Sasuke. Team leader will be Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, _"I'm paired up with my best bud and my worst enemy?! Talk about bitter-sweet..."_

Sasuke simply sighed to himself, _"Why am I paired up with two of the classroom's biggest slackers? This is going to be such a drag."_

"And Team Eight will consist of Uzumaki Akane," Iruka continued. Just like her brother, Akane perked up in her seat as well, "Hyuuga Hinata," The female Uzumaki gave her best friend a toothy grin, with Hinata returning with a small but sincere smile as well, "And Sakura Haruno. Team Leader will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

Akane's eyebrow twitched, _"I suppose this could be worse... At least I won't have to deal with hearing Sakura nagging and begging for the Uchiha's attention as much as I do now."_

Sakura's head hung with disappointment, _"I think I may have gotten my hopes up too high in regards to being on Sasuke's team... But at least Ino-pig isn't on his team either."_

"And last, but not least, Team Ten will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Nara Shikamaru. Team leader will be Sarutobi Asuma." Mizuki finished. "Now that concludes all of the teams that will be paired up. From here on, you all are no longer our students, but official shinobi of the Leaf. You all may take an hour lunch before you all report back here to meet with your new sensei."

Seeing as the classroom had gotten dismissed, some of the students got up to talk with their new teammates while others got up to talk with the friends that they weren't paired up with. Naruto and Kiba were part of the latter group, seeing as they got up and walked over to Akane's and Hinata's desk.

"I think they put us on separate teams for a reason, sis. They knew we probably would have been too much of a handful together." Naruto told his twin with a grin. He then looked at the girl beside her and waved cheekily, "Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata blushed, "Um, hi, Naruto-kun..."

Akane scoffed while grinning herself, "Yeah, but little do they know that you and Kiba will cause more of a headache than we would."

"Ouch." Kiba said playfully, "C'mon, I'm not that bad, am I, Akane-chan?"

"You're right. You're worse." Akane said with a roll of her eyes, "So I see you guys have been cursed with the Uchiha as a teammate."

"And you've been cursed with his number one fan." Kiba shot back with a snort. Akane grunted, seeing as she had no proper comeback for that.

"I should have been teamed up with Sakura..." Naruto mumbled with sad eyes.

"And I should have been teamed up with your sister. But that's life, I suppose." The feral boy said with a sigh and a shrug.

"It's a blessing that I wasn't." Said the red-head, "I'd rather have both Sasuke and Sakura on my team than you, dog-breath."

Kiba beamed with a cocky smile and put an arm around Akane's shoulders, "Ah c'mon babe, you don't mean that. I know deep down in that heart somewhere, you-"

Akane's bangs hung over both of her eyes, casting a shadow over them which gave her face a dark and eerie look to them, "Get your hands off me, Kiba." She warned him.

Kiba snorted, "Or what? You'll get Naruto to beat me up?"

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata mumbled gently in an advisory attempt to stop Kiba from starting trouble.

"It's okay, Hinata." Naruto simply crossed his arms, shaking his head with a grin, "I don't have to a thing."

Kiba suddenly found his jaw being gripped like a vice.

The next second, he felt as though he were flying.

Until a solid wall painfully brought him back to reality.

Akane launched him between Naruto and Hinata, with the latter gasping in surprise while the former continued shaking his head. Kiba landed headfirst into the wall, causing a huge lump to form out of his brown locks. Naruto looked back and saw his eyes replaced with spinning spirals, making him chuckle to himself, "Well, he's down for the count."

Akane managed to grab Akamaru out of Kiba's jacket before throwing him, and placed him in her lap carefully once she sat down, "Oh, Akamaru-kun... when will he learn?"

Akamaru only yipped happily in response as he was being pet by both Akane and Hinata.

Despite Kiba having been thrown against the wall by an angry kunoichi, he still had a goofy smile on his face, with drool leaking out of his mouth, "Ehehehe... I-I always did like 'em feisty..."


End file.
